Muerto y Tieso
by ASUKA02
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto y el rubio recibe un obsequio poco deseable de parte de su suegra, todo se reducía a su vida o hacer enojar a Sakura-chan. Oneshot NaruSaku *especial cumpleaños de Naruto*


**N/A:** Aquí mi aporte al cumpleaños de Naruto. Año 2015

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

 **-MUERTO Y TIESO-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.

.

—Errr, déjala allí, me duele mucho la panza. —se quejó Naruto como si estuviera muriendo.

Haruno arrugó la frente, sus padres estaban viendo la Tv. Esperando a que ambos salieran para picar la torta y felicitar al cumpleañero, pero Naruto se negaba a salir.

Sabía que estaba fingiendo porque era exageradamente dramático, el rubio la vio caminar hacia el armario y sacar el estetoscopio, con el aparato en mano se acerco a la cama donde estaba su esposo.

El Uzumaki se asustó, ¿cómo se supone debería latir un corazón enfermo?.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué vas hacer? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Contar tus latidos.

Naruto se quedo quieto mientras ella mantenía el estetoscopio en su pecho, seguro ella se enojaría, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, era su vida la que estaba en riesgo, no podía morir sin ser Hokage, tosió repetidas veces, —Errr, me siento muy mal. —murmuró con voz lastimera.

Sakura lo observó analizando la situación, desde que Naruto por un descuido choco y quebró el jarrón de la tatarabuela de su madre, el jinchuriki temía por su vida, aquel día había sido todo un desastre, Mebuki enojada los hecho de la casa y aunque Naruto le compro un jarrón nuevo, la mujer le guardaba rencor.

Según Naruto, Mebuki le había dicho en privado que se cuidara porque las cosas no se quedarían así, vengaría ese jarrón de 400 años. Que ahora su suegra le fuese hecho un pastel de cumpleaños era muy sospechoso.

Estaba seguro de que estaba envenenado.

—Err… Sakura-chan, no necesito de nada sólo quiero descansar.

La pelirosa no quería que las cosas siguieran así, aunque sus padres en ocasiones eran fastidiosos, los quería y no quería tener que obligar a Naruto a que la acompañara a visitarlos, suponía que si su madre había hecho el esfuerzo de doblegar su orgullo y vino a visitarlos era porque quería hacer las paces con su yerno, ¿o no?.

—Iré por el jarabe.—anunció ella, sabía que él detestaba tomar medicamentos.

Naruto capturó la mano de su mujer, tomar medicamentos sin estar enfermo debía ser peligroso, —no es necesario Sakura-chan, si me quedo aquí se me pasara, ve y atiende a tus padres, dale las gracias de mi parte.

—Ok, pero si no te curas te pondré una inyección.

Naruto tramitó saliva con dificultad, así como enfermo mágicamente, se curaría mágicamente antes de que ella lo inyectara, lo tenía todo planeado, Sakura camino hacia la puerta de la habitación pero no salió, paso el seguro y regresó a cama, lo que Naruto no tenía planeado era que Sakura-chan volviera a él e intentara desconcentrarlo de su actuación de hombre moribundo.

—Sabes Naruto, yo no creo que estés enfermo. —Comentó desabotonándose la blusa, —allá afuera están mis padres esperando a que salgas.

—Sa-sakura-chan, ¿qué haces?. —balbuceó ruborizándose.

Una vez el rubio hubo bajado la guardia ella lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo caer de pie fuera de la cama, —¡no estás enfermo nada! —le gritó perdiendo la paciencia. —compórtate como un adulto.

Naruto se lanzó de nuevo a la cama y cerró los ojos ignorándola, eso la irrito completamente —¿qué crees que haces?, ¡sé muy bien que estas despierto!, —de pie junto a la cama se cruzó de brazos y siguió refunfuñando, —eres un idiota Naruto, harás que me enoje de verdad.

Uzumaki se sintió tentado a abrir los ojos y obedecerla, pero estaba seguro que el pastel estaba envenenado, Haruno cambio de táctica, entro en la cama, el jinchuriki se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios tibios de la pelirosa en su mejilla izquierda, aun así se quedo estático, —Vamos, dejas de ser tan baka.

Lo besó en los labios, Naruto era tan descarado que abrió la boca y recibió la lengua de su mujer, el rubio no movía ningún musculo a excepción la lengua, fue un beso tan largo que casi se deja vencer por las ganas de abrazarla.

—Si sales y comes pastel con nosotros te consentiré cuando se marchen, ¿qué dices?.

Con la pelirosa sobre su cadera él abrió los ojos y respondió con obviedad —después de que coma eso, estaré muerto y frío.

Sakura entornó los ojos, —mi madre es una mujer adulta, no va a dejarme viuda por un jarrón viejo.

—Ella dijo que se vengaría, y todavía no lo ha hecho. —le explicó con vehemencia, necesitaba que le creyera.

Después de decir eso movió la cabeza a un lado y cerró los ojos, para seguir con su drama de estar enfermo, eso la ofendió, —voy a probarla yo y ya verás que estas exagerando.

Naruto abrió los ojos rápido y puso las manos en la cintura de Sakura para no dejarla salir de la cama, —suéltame.

—No quiero ser viudo.

El forcejeó hizo que Naruto tuviera una erección, poco le importo a ella que sus padres la estuvieran esperando, —eres increíble, ¿no se suponía que estabas muriendo?.

No le dio tiempo a responder, porque lo beso en la boca.

Naruto jadeó cuando ella comenzó a mover las caderas de una manera que hizo que los ojos del rubio se oscurecieran, el shinobi se sentó quedando frente a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras apretaba suavemente sus pechos.

Sakura lo estaba disfrutando mucho cuando de repente un chillido la desconcentro. Naruto también dejo de hacer lo que hacía.

—Te lo dije, tu madre quiere matarme.

Junto al pastel había un ratón muerto o desmayado sobre la mesa, habría que revisarlo para saber cuál de las dos opciones.

—Nah, yo creo que el ratón ya venía enfermo de otra parte y sufrió un infarto fulminate. —especuló ella.

—No comeré nada hecho por tu madre. —le dejó bien claro.

La pelirosa salió de la cama dejándolo decepcionado, —¿pero y lo que estábamos haciendo?

—Después —respondió arreglándose la ropa, Naruto torció la boca y ella le pidió —una sonrisa más real por dios.

—Sakura-chan, tu mamá quería envenenarme. —Refunfuñó envolviéndose en las sabanas.

—No seas paranoico, el ratón ya venía enfermo de otro lado.

¡Negación total!, Naruto ahora estaba muy estresado.

Sakura salió y él se quedó en la habitación metido en la cama, desde allí podía ver al ratón tieso, desde allí también estucho a la pelirosa gritar.

—¡Mamá!, ¿que tenía el paste?, ¿acaso me quieres dejar viuda?.

—¡Me ofendes Sakura!, ¡jamás haría algo así! —gritó la señora.

Con pereza Naruto salió de la cama para intervenir en la discusión, llegó justo a tiempo para ver como su suegro se servía un trozo de torta.

—Tu madre no es ninguna asesina, yo mismo lo demostrare.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y el señor Haruno se metió en la boca un pedazo del pastel, el cual masticó lentamente hasta tragarlo.

Una hora después…

Todos habían comido del pastel y seguía vivos, Mebuki y Kizashi preparaban una barbacoa en el jardín, Sakura estaba sentaba junto al rubio y el ratón seguía tieso en la habitación, —le debes una disculpa a mi madre.

Naruto infló sus mejillas y soltó el aire —yo sólo me pregunto de que habrá muerto ese ratón.

—Que importa eso, lo habrán envenenado los vecinos y vino a morir aquí, antes de que se vayan tienes que disculparte.

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, quizás había exagerado un poco y ya estaba perdonado desde hace tiempo. Sakura pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque le dijo.

—El tiempo en que la gente te odiaba por ser el portador del zorro de las nueve colas ya paso, ahora que te conocen todos te quieren, morirás de viejo seguramente, —beso la mejilla de su esposo, —Feliz cumpleaños Naruto.

—Eh, que aun falta la barbacoa.

Ella sonrió con diversión, —y falta muuucho para eso, vamos a dentro un momento.

Naruto se ruborizó.

—Ey, ¿a dónde van? —le preguntó su suegro.

—Por el radio.

Respondió Sakura y no volvieron a saber nada de ellos durante un rato.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Casi se pasa el día sin que publique nada, pero luego recordé que tenia este oneshot que podía encausar al cumpleaños del rubio, debe tener un montón de errores ortográficos porque no lo revise lo suficiente, pero quería publicarlo hoy, para que la gente sepa que aun hay NS que estamos activos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!


End file.
